


You Could Ask Your Sister (If She Doesn't Bring Her Basset Hound)

by Chash



Series: I've Had a Really Nice Time, But My Dogs Need to Be Fed [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke accidentally meets Bellamy's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Ask Your Sister (If She Doesn't Bring Her Basset Hound)

Clarke meets Bellamy's sister entirely by accident, and she can't figure out if it's a good thing or not. She's pretty sure if she'd had any warning, it would have stressed her out, but she still would have liked some time to prepare herself. Which is terrifying all by itself. She doesn't want to care about this stuff, meeting Bellamy's family, making a good impression. She's invested, and it's really fucking scary.

It's not even a _relationship_ yet, not really. All they've done is make out at the bar, and then dinner at his place, which did, at least, also involve getting to second base on his couch. It was good. Really good. Clarke's been thinking about him all week--okay, honestly, Clarke's been thinking about him almost since they met, but it's gotten a lot worse--and now she's finally got another free night to hang out, and she's full of nervous energy. It's like she's fucking _twelve_.

He texts at five, distracting her from, well, thinking about him. _hey, just got off work, going to the store to buy you food. am I cooking for any roommates?_

 _they don't deserve it_ , Clarke texts back, grinning stupidly down at her phone. Jasper's going to be home tonight, but she's glad he's not yet. No one needs to see her being love-struck. _but Jasper would appreciate it. Monty has a conference call or something_

_okay, got it. see you in like forty minutes <3_

Clarke is an adult. She is going to be a doctor. She's fucking _jaded_ , she's sure this is going to go terribly, that he's going to turn out to be--something. She knows something will go wrong.

But she still feels fucking _giddy_ about him. He's sending her goddamn _heart emojis_.

She hears Jasper call, "Hey, I'm home!" before she can fret too much about feelings. She'd rather have Monty, because he has way better instincts about how to deal with her, but Jasper is oblivious to pretty much everything, so she can count on him for distraction and inane chatter.

But when he comes into the living room, there's a girl with him, which is--new. Jasper is not really great at finding girls. Especially _hot_ girls, and this one is gorgeous, long brown hair and green eyes, with two rings in each ear and a stud in her nose, wearing a tanktop and worn skinny jeans. Good job, Jasper.

"Uh, hi," she says, standing. "Did I tell you I've got a--" She trips over the word _date_ , and settles on, "Thing? Tonight?"

"Yeah, but you said it was fine if I was here?" he asks, frowning. Then he flushes, looking back at the girl. "Oh, this isn't a--this is just--this is Octavia? We work together."

Clarke swallows hard. There cannot be that many people named Octavia in the city--she's amazed there are _any_ \--and looking at her through the lens of _potentially Bellamy's sister_ , she can see all of their similarities, their features and smiles and matching freckles. "Hi," she says. "Octavia--?" she prompts.

Jasper frowns, elbows her like he wants her to just _be nice_ , and Octavia looks confused as well. But she responds, "Blake?" despite the weirdness.

"Oh my god," says Clarke, rubbing her face. "You, um--do you want me to tell your brother you're staying for dinner?"

*

Octavia hadn't really been sure about hanging out with Jasper. She likes him, really; he's her favorite of her coworkers at her new job, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea about any kind of relationship they might have. She is all for friendship, but he's really not her type, and he's been really obviously checking her out. Plus, he wears goggles as a fashion statement. It would never work between them.

But she has a friend referral for her karate class, and he wants to become more badass, so it seemed like the perfect way to hang out. Guys usually get scared when they see how good she is at martial arts.

"We can just hang out at my place until it's time to go, I need to grab some clothes anyway, and I think we might have food? My roommate's boyfriend is cooking or something, I didn't get all the details. And we've got a Wii U," he tells her. 

"Wii U? Okay, I'm sold."

It's a short walk to his place from their office, and a nice day for it. Not shockingly, he's overly nervous, like he thinks something is going to happen. Taking him to karate is killing two birds with one stone; her karate instructor is also really hot and she's been trying to make that happen. Ideally, Jasper will get the hint when he sees her flirting.

If not, she'll make him. She is the best at forcibly friendzoning dudes quickly and efficiently.

She was sort of expecting his roommate Clark to be a dude, just because--it's a dude name. It hadn't even occurred to her that his roommate Clark would be Bell's--something, Clarke. He hasn't been completely clear on what's happening between of them, but she doesn't think it's that he's trying to keep stuff from her. She's pretty sure he genuinely does not know. But apparently her roommate thinks they're dating, that's a good sign.

She's gorgeous, too, although completely unexpected. Bell tends toward brunettes with long legs, but even Octavia can tell there's something about Clarke, something fierce and stubborn and brilliant, so _of course_ Bell's crazy about her.

This is the best night ever.

"I've heard so much about you!" she says, and Clarke turns a little pink.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Bell's said she's a little skittish about the whole thing, but fuck that. It is Octavia's responsibility as a little sister to embarrass the shit out of him when he's not around to protest. "You're all he's been talking about for months. Apparently you're some sort of cat charmer and the best thing since, like--I don't know. The best ever." She claps her hands together. "Okay, so, what do you want to hear about before he shows up and tapes my mouth shut? Embarrassing high-school stories? Favorite Taylor Swift songs? I'm here for you."

Clarke is laughing, but still flushed. "He's pretty open about this stuff," she offers.

"You just think that because you don't know what he's not talking about. Let's see, um--oh man, he's a huge history nerd, did he tell you that? He's the one who named me Octavia, because he was the dorkiest five-year-old of all time. He reads history books for fun." She taps her chin. "Oh, in tenth grade he had to go to school in drag on a dare, I have pictures."

"You know, I was kind of expecting you to interrogate me, not tell me all about your brother's childhood."

"Nah," she says, shrugging. "He really likes you."

"I know, yeah, but--he probably shouldn't. I'm kind of a mess."

"She's not," Jasper protests. "Clarke is, like, the coolest person I know."

Octavia's phone buzzes in her pocket, too long to be a text, and she pulls it out. Speak of the devil. "Oh, hey, he likes you so much he's calling me to tell me I am not allowed to scare you off," she tells Clarke. "Give me a second?" She steps into the hallway, scattering a couple kittens. Jasper did warn her his roommates were cat people. And Clarke does have that weird nightmare cat Bellamy mentioned.

Her life is getting a little surreal.

"Hey, brother!"

"What the hell, O?" he growls. "Are you stalking my--Clarke? Are you stalking Clarke?"

"No, it's so awesome! Total coincidence, I didn't even have to do anything. I work with her roommate, Jasper? I'm taking him to my karate class. You're going to cook us dinner?"

"I'm going to murder you," he says, sounding tired. "I can't believe you're accidentally crashing my _second date_ with this girl. I was going to wait to inflict you on her until she liked me more."

"She's so into you. She's all nervous and blushing and worried about making a good impression on me."

"Really?"

"Really. It's adorable. Hurry up and get here, we have karate soon."

"And I'd hate it if you _didn't_ get to stick around to embarrass me," he says, sighing. "Be nice, okay?"

"I'm telling her about that time you went to school in drag."

"That's fine, I looked hot. See you soon."

"I cannot believe I brought your boyfriend's sister home," Jasper is saying, when Octavia comes back into the living room. He's on the couch with his head in his hands, and Clarke is petting his shoulder. "How did I do that? This was supposed to be a night of Jasper, but, as usual, it's all about you and Monty."

"Monty's not even here," Clarke says, sounding amused. "And you _knew_ he was coming over," she adds. "I had dibs on tonight being about me."

"Next time we're doing rock-paper-scissors," Jasper grumbles. "So it can be about me."

Clarke spots Octavia and smiles. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. He definitely wants to keep you, he threatened to murder me and everything." She cocks her head at Jasper. "There was mention of a Wii U?"

*

Clarke gets the door when Bellamy shows up, but the door is attached to the living room, so it's not like his sister isn't _right there_ , watching them smugly from the couch.

Bellamy looks torn between kissing her and not giving his sister ammunition; he settles on giving her a helpless, goofy smile and saying, "Hi." Then he adds, much louder, "Seriously, O, what the hell."

"Not my fault!" says Octavia. "Hi, Bell!"

"Hi, O," he says, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Hi, Jasper."

"This was an accident, please don't make Clarke's cat murder me," says Jasper.

"No one makes Clarke's cat do anything, that cat does what she wants."

"My cat is the best," Clarke declares. She takes Bellamy's hand and tugs him gently. "Come on, let's get dinner going, they're on a deadline."

"I'm sorry ab--" he starts, once they're alone, but Clarke cuts him off with a kiss.

It's supposed to be quick, but apparently Bellamy's missed her too, because he just groans and puts his bags down so he can pull her in. She slides her arms around his neck, feeling all her stupid stress melting away as he kisses her. It's good, when they're together, so much _better_ than it's been before. She can worry herself to distraction when he's not around, but when he is, it feels easy. That has to mean something.

He backs her up against the counter and then lifts her up onto it, and she wraps her legs around him, tugging him in. He groans again as she rubs right against his dick, breaking the kiss to mouth down her neck instead, and she's seriously thinking about breaking her three-year dry spell right here in the goddamn _kitchen_ when she hears Octavia yell, "Yeah, suck it!" from the living room and the spell is broken.

Bellamy laughs, face still pressed against her neck. "Hi," he says, when he finally pulls back, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm _really_ sorry about my sister now."

Clarke laughs and does manage a quick kiss this time, and then slides away from him carefully. "It's okay. She's cool."

"She didn't totally scare you off with her--being Octavia?"

He looks genuinely nervous and Clarke has to smile. "I was really just worried about making a bad impression on her, but I think she likes me okay."

"She definitely does," he tells her, looking just as pleased as she hoped he would. "You want to help me cook?" he asks.

"If you're willing to tell me exactly what to do and don't let me near anything I can burn, sure."

He laughs and starts unloading groceries. "Seriously, how do you not know anything about cooking?"

"Rich people don't have to cook," she says. "My parents never did. We had a cook."

"Of course you did," he says, fond. "I forgot you were a spoiled princess."

"Yup." It seems pointless to deny it. "And then dining halls in college, and now I only have time to cook, like, a maximum of two meals a week at home, but I'm always exhausted and lazy, so I usually just order in."

"We're going to work on this," he tells her. "Life skills."

"I have plenty of life skills," she says, bumping his shoulder. "I'm a doctor, so I can save a man or kill him, depending on the situation."

"But you couldn't turn the dead man into food if you were in a survival situation and had to turn to cannibalism."

"No. But that's why I have you."

His grin is brilliant. "That's why you have me, yeah."

*

Dinner is _the best_. Bell's a great cook, but they don't coordinate homemade dinners that often, and Octavia's missed it. He's also ridiculously into Clarke, which she already knew, but it's sweet to see them in person. She doesn't really know Clarke, but it's still pretty obvious she's crazy about Bell too. It's ten billion kinds of awesome.

She doesn't get a chance to mention the whole "I am trying to let Jasper know I am not interested" thing to her brother, but Bell is pretty good at reading her, so he asks, "How are you doing seducing your karate instructor, O?" without having to be prompted at all.

"Still a work in progress," she says. "I'm totally the top of the class, I figure that's got to be a good start, right?"

"Ability to kick my ass is the number one thing I look for in a girl," Bell agrees, mock-serious.

"He's pretending that's a joke, but it really is," Octavia tells Clarke.

"I don't blame him," says Clarke, shrugging. "That's what I look for in girls too."

Octavia hides her smile in her drink; Bell doesn't bother hiding his. He shoots Octavia a look that says, _See, she's the best_ , and her smile upgrades to a grin. She hasn't seen her brother this excited about a girl in years. 

She turns her focus back to Jasper after that, feeling guilty. She does like him and want to hang out with him, but it's tough for him to compete with Bell's new girlfriend, in terms of things she's interested in. But the two of them deserve some privacy anyway, so she starts Jasper talking about work, and that keeps them pretty separated until she realizes it's time to get to karate.

"Thanks for dinner, Bell!" she tells him, giving her brother a big hug before she leaves.

He kisses her temple. "Warn me next time, okay? We still on for Saturday?"

"Isn't Saturday a big date night?"

"Not when your girlfriend is on her ER rotation," Clarke says. Octavia doesn't miss Bell's quick grin at the word _girlfriend_ ; he's mildly pathetic, but in a cute way. "I don't do anything at normal human times right now."

"See? I'm all yours Saturday."

"As long as you're not sacrificing the possibility of getting laid to hang out with me, I'm good," says Octavia. She beams at Clarke. "It was awesome to meet you. Let's do this again soon."

Clarke's returning smile is less bright, but no less genuine. "Yeah, looking forward to it."

"Sorry about that," she tells Jasper, once they're outside and on their way. "That wasn't really where I saw tonight going."

He laughs, good-natured. "Are you kidding, that was awesome! Clarke and your brother are terrifying, and they're both even more scared of _you_. I've never seen her look so frazzled."

"That was frazzled?"

"Oh yeah, you totally made her nervous. Best dinner ever."

Octavia grins. "Glad I could help." She pauses, but feels compelled to add, "Sorry about, uh--" She gestures between them, hoping he'll take the hint. It's always awkward to tell someone you're not interested in them before they've actually said it, and some guys get weird and defensive about it. "You know."

Jasper takes it in stride. "It's cool. Like I said, Clarke and your brother are terrifying. I'm pretty sure if anything happened with us I would be afraid for my life literally all the time. And I get enough of that with Clarke's goddamn cat."

She links their arms together. "Awesome. So, good news for you, there are _tons_ of cute girls in my karate class. It must be so depressing, being the only person in your apartment not getting regularly laid. We're going to work on this for you."

*

"So, that wasn't so bad, right?" Bellamy asks. They're doing dishes, which Clarke is better at than cooking, but Bellamy still has a lot of constructive criticism. Or, well, so he claims. She's pretty sure he mostly wants to stand close to her and occasionally flick water at her, but she's really fine with that.

"No, she's cool. I like her."

He grins. "Yeah, I thought you would. And she liked you too, so--don't worry about that." He leans against the counter, drying his hands. "So, you're my girlfriend?"

She refuses to be embarrassed; she wants to be, he wants her to be, they're on what would be a _date_ , except that his sister and her roommate were involved. Of course she's his girlfriend. "What, you thought I wasn't?"

He laughs, cups her face with both hands to kiss her. "Sorry, won't happen again," he says. 

She thinks about responding, but she really just wants to kiss him again--how did she wait _so many months_ to kiss him, seriously?--so she does, and he laughs again, against her mouth this time, and kisses back.

They make it to the couch with only a little difficulty, breaking contact to navigate only a few times. She ends up in his lap, his hands creeping under her shirt, and Clarke finds herself pressing closer.

"Let me know if I should stop," he murmurs, and she has to smile.

"It has been a while," she admits.

"Yeah?" 

He's looking up at her, hair a tangled mess from her hands, eyes wide and dark and amused, and she thinks _mine_ with a sudden, fierce burst of possessiveness that nearly makes her get off him and run and hide. 

But he's still smiling, and his hands are still warm on her hips, and she still wants him to be hers. So she wets her lips and says, "I suck at casual sex, so--junior year of college. And I haven't been with a guy since freshman year."

"You'll be fine. It's just like riding a bike. With slightly more penetration."

She lets out a surprised snort of completely undignified laughter. "Only slightly more? What kind of fucked up bike did you have?"

He laughs too. "Anyway, just let me know what you're comfortable doing. I already know you like making out."

"I like you," she says. She's said it before, but it still feels important to remind him.

"And making out."

"And making out," she agrees. "I just--you can stop worrying I'm going to run if you ask me out to dinner or something. I like you. I'm in. I might be a little slow about stuff, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," he says, letting out a breath. "When's your next free night?"

"Monday, I think? Unless I cancel on Raven for Sunday night."

"Cool. Do you want to go on a date with me Monday night?"

She laughs and kisses him. "Yes, I really do."

*

Octavia didn't immediately realize just how attractive Lincoln Tremont was. She knew he was hot, obviously, and exactly her type--tall, built, tattoos, amazing smile--but it wasn't until she got to know him that she figured out he was probably actually her dream guy. He's great with kids, patient and caring as he teaches them the basics of martial arts, and easy in conversations about work, but adorably shy when it comes to personal stuff. It took weeks of work to find out he's an artist on the side, does sculpture and designed all his own tattoos, and that he's single.

Now she's on the _figure out how to make a move_ step, and it's been giving her trouble. He's tough to read, professional to a fault at work, showing her no more favor than anyone else. She stays to help him clean up most nights, which means they have some time to chat, but he's still polite and warm without being _friendly_. 

She'd gotten up the guts to tell him she was meeting friends for drinks after class about a month previously, but when she'd invited him along, she found out he was in AA.

"It ruined my sports career, back in college," he admitted, as they stacked up mats. "It took me a long time to find myself again, get back to a good place." He gave her a smile. "I find it safer to avoid bars entirely. But I hope you have fun."

It wasn't encouraging, but it wasn't really discouraging either. It was just another thing she'd learned about him.

She doesn't think it's just in her imagination that his face falls a little when she comes in with Jasper. But he's recovered by the time they make it over.

"Hello, Octavia."

"Hey! This is Jasper. Jasper, this is Lincoln, My instructor. But probably not yours." She grins. "Figured I'd finally use my referral."

"Always glad to have new blood. Do you have any experience, Jasper?"

"Not even a little. But I'm trying to become a badass. Does that seem like an achievable goal? Please keep in mind my noodle arms and enjoyment of video games."

Lincoln laughs and claps him on the shoulder; Octavia thinks Lincoln's hand might be the size of Jasper's entire head. "If you work hard and practice, you can do anything."

He really _shouldn't_ be so hot, saying shit like that, but Octavia can't help it. She's into it.

She gets Jasper squared away in the beginners class with a girl named Maya she's talked to a couple times. Maya is quiet and sweet and plays 3DS during breaks sometime, so never let it be said Octavia Blake isn't a killer wingman. She glances over a couple times and sees Maya laughing softly while Jasper grins, and when the class ends, Maya lingers, clearly waiting.

"Are you coming?" Jasper asks. "I can wait."

"Oh, no, I usually help clean up."

Lincoln looks surprised, but he doesn't comment until after Jasper and Maya have left. "I am capable of cleaning up by myself," he says. "You could have gone with your boyfriend. I wouldn't have been offended."

"Not my boyfriend," says Octavia. "Coworker. Also I guess my brother's girlfriend's roommate? I just learned that part. It turns out my friend group is pretty incestuous. My brother's roommate is dating his other roommate too."

"I think you might need to draw me a diagram for that."

"Right? It's so weird. I didn't even know about the whole brother/roommate situation, I literally found out tonight when me and Jasper went by to hang out until class started. I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

Lincoln smiles. "You and your brother are close?"

"Yeah, he raised me after our mom died. He can be an overprotective dickhead, but I love him anyway."

"That's good." He ducks his head. "What's your brother's name?"

"Bellamy."

"And you call him Bell."

"Yeah, why?"

"You talked about Bell a lot, I assumed she was a girlfriend? But then you came in with Jasper, and I thought he might be your boyfriend, and--"

Octavia's laughing. "You know platonic relationships exist, right? I'm not dating every person I mention. In fact, I'm not dating any of the people I've mentioned. I'm single."

"I thought it would be awkward to ask," he says. "And it was probably inappropriate to wonder in the first place, so I thought it would be better if I just assumed you were seeing someone."

"How'd that work out for you?" she asks, grinning.

He grins back. "Not particularly well." He rubs the back of his neck. "I take it you don't think I'm being inappropriate."

She pats his arm. "When a girl comes up with excuses to hang out with you after class all the time _and_ asks you to come out with her for drinks, it's a good sign she's interested. Just for future reference."

"I appreciate the tip. Are you--I don't suppose you'd be interested in getting dinner on Saturday?"

She cracks up. "Would you believe I already have plans with my brother? I _told_ him it was prime date night, god. But I'm free pretty much any other night. Except for, you know, karate nights. We can totally make this work."

"I'm sure we can." He considers, and then says, "I don't do bars, but--we could go to the park?"

Yes, Octavia decides. Lincoln Tremont really might be the perfect man.

*

The sound of the door wakes Clarke up; her head is on Bellamy's chest, and Princess is in her lap, not trying to kill anyone for once. The Netflix screen is up on the TV, but it's only eleven, so she has no excuse for being fucking _asleep_ , except that she works bizarre hours and never gets enough sleep. She looks up and sees Bellamy passed out too, which makes her feel mostly better. They can be pathetic together.

She stretches, and Princess makes an unhappy noise and jumps off her, going toward the door.

"Oh god, no, I had a good day! I have so much to live for!" Jasper yelps, and Bellamy stirs awake too.

"She's not going to kill you," says Clarke. "She's sweet."

"She was probably sent from the future to kill me. She's a fucking Terminator cat." He comes in to lean over the sofa. "Were you guys _asleep_?"

"We're skipping the beginning stages of a relationship and just pretending we're sixty and have been married for thirty years," Clarke tells him. She cracks her neck. "Does karate really finish at _eleven_?"

"No, it finished at nine, but Bellamy's sister hooked me up with a date. Your sister is the _best_."

"I know, right?" says Bellamy, grinning. "She's awesome."

"So, I'm calling it. Monday. That's going to be Jasper day."

"Why Monday?"

"Monty and I are going to the movies tomorrow, Saturday I have a Magic tournament, Sunday is already the lord's day, so I can't have it. Ergo, the next day that all three of us can possibly focus on me is Monday. I've got dibs."

Clarke looks at Bellamy, biting back a smile. "Bellamy and I are doing our first date on Monday."

"No you aren't! Haven't you guys already been on like ten dates?" He flops down in the easy chair. "You don't get to steal focus for multiple first dates. That is not fair."

"I could do Jasper day on Tuesday. All focus Jasper, all the time. We can steal Bellamy's dogs and everything."

"I'm right here," Bellamy says, amused. "I can hear you plotting to steal my dogs."

"Just while you're at work. They'll be happy. They're lonely when you and Miller are gone. We'll be doing you a favor."

Jasper sighs. "Okay, fine. Tuesday. All Jasper, all the time. If you or Monty has an emergency, I am definitely going to cry. Just so you're prepared. I might rend my hair and/or garments."

"Got it." She snuggles a little closer to Bellamy. "You can even have the rest of the night. Tell us about the girl."

Jasper's eyes light up, and he leans forward, eager. "Okay, so, her name is Maya, she's a high-school chemistry teacher, and she plays Hearthstone."

Clarke lets Jasper's chatter wash over her and relaxes against Bellamy's chest; he finds her hand and squeezes, and, okay, she could get used to chill, easy relationships. And to waking up with Bellamy Blake.

*

"So, do you still officially have a girlfriend?" asks Octavia. Bell's warming up a pot of homemade chili on her stove, because he is the best brother of all time.

"Are you asking if Clarke dumped me in the last two days?" he asks, giving her an amused smile. 

"Or got cold feet about titles or something."

"I'm taking her out to dinner on Monday. So we're official." He worries his lip a little, not looking at her. "You did like her, right? It seemed like you liked her."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, of course I liked her. She's really cool. You guys are adorable. Aren't you going to ask me about _my_ weekend?"

He snorts. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I thought you wanted to talk about my girlfriend, since you asked about my girlfriend and all. Please, let's talk about you. Do anything fun this weekend?"

"First date with my karate instructor. Second date tomorrow. Would have been tonight, but _someone_ said Saturday wasn't a real date night and made me hang out with him instead."

Bell laughs. "You could have canceled on me. I wouldn't have sat at home with Miller and cried at all."

"Isn't Miller on a date?"

"Yeah, and he's using the apartment, so never mind. I would have gone over to Clarke's and cried while her fucking cat tried to murder me."

"Your life is sad, Bell."

"Shut up, I'm dating a doctor. Or, you know. Eventual doctor." He bowls up the chili and sits down across from her at the table. "So, the karate instructor. He's definitely tiny and really easy for me to intimidate, right? Give him a talking to about treating you right? Put the fear of god in him?"

"I think he's actually twice as large as you are. Like, in every dimension. He's huge. And older than you are. He could twist you into a pretzel. You would be in traction for months."

"Huh." He takes a long sip of beer. "Lucky for us you have good taste in guys, right?"

She snorts. "Yeah, lucky for us."


End file.
